Into You
by Onida
Summary: Why does it take a sudden heart-wrenching problem for one to admit their feelings for their special someone? The bigger question is: is it too late?


_Hiya_ _I absolutely will update Neko Trouble, but an idea came into my head and I couldn't help it for my fingers itched to write this one. Btw, some characters might be off._

 _ **Into You**_

Unable to suppress her laughter the young shaman lets go, giggles erupting from her lips as her golden brown eyes twinkle with amusement. He's so clumsy, she thought. Perking at the sound of a sigh escaping the ice cream covered fourth primogenitor she averts her eyes over to him, a sly smile lifting his lips. Uh oh this doesn't seem good, Himeragi thought before she scrambles away from the devious vampire.

"Himeragi!" Kojou chirps.

Squealing as lean arms wrap around her small waist, a faint blush covers her creamy cheeks; her heart racing wildly. Suddenly realizing her Senpai is still caked in ice cream she aggressively attempts to break free, yet it only evokes Kojou to strengthen his grip on her.

"You purposely tripped me," His lips brush against her ear, breath fanning her neck, "This is what you get."

"Senpai!" Himeragi couldn't help but giggle at the remembrance.

Unforeseen her Senpai is torn away from her, her eyes widening with confusion. Briskly turning to meet her opponent Himeragi is puzzle for its only Sayaka-san, a blush coating her friend's face.

"Himeragi! Y-You shouldn't let this beast do this to you so freely!" Her childhood friend exclaims, eyes bright.

"Idiot we were just playing around! Why the hell do you care!" Kojou exasperates, his eyebrow twitching.

Tilting her head as annoyance -even jealously maybe?- crosses Sayaka's face, her arms crossing her chest, which merely enlarges her own bust. Letting her eyes drop to her own a pout tugs her rosy pink lips, her arms going to cross her chest in an attempt to see if it pushes out. Perking at the sound of a piercing squeal the young Shaman's head pops up, her eyes widening upon the scene before. Her best friend is sprawl on top of her Senpai; chest flush against one another with their lips just barely grazing. His large warm hands settling on Sayaka-san's curvy hips.

"It's not what it looks like Himeragi," Kojou races to explain while as blood leaks from his nose, "She tripped while charging at me like a gorilla."

"A gorilla!"

I shouldn't even be upset, Himeragi nibbles her lips shamefully as a spark of anger courses through veins, Senpai can do whatever he likes. I don't own him. Allowing a small smile to pull her lips, she bends to grasp the germ infested cones before excusing herself to the trashcan. Besides, I'm just his observer. At the thought her fingers coil firmly against the cone, a sudden wave of sadness hitting her. Her throat tightening.

"Himeragi."

Turning a bit, she sees her friend standing there with a hand upon her forearm, nails pinching into the skin. Concern prevalent on Sayaka-san's face.

"I'm okay," Himeragi exclaims, eyes smiling, "stop worrying about me. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Brushing past her the Shaman returns to find her Senpai seated upon one of the swings, his head dropped.

"Kojou." She mewls, worry settling in.

"Himeragi," He lifts his head, eyes gazing softly at her, "I'm sorry."

Tilting her head at the statement she settles into the swing besides him, her small feet kicking the pebble at her foot, "Why are you apologizing? I'm not going to kill you."

A weak laugh leaves his lips; aquamarine eyes being shielded by the waves of his bluish-silver hair. Mustering up a giggle Himeragi gently nudges her Senpai teasingly before halting when hearing Sayaka-san's approaching footsteps.

"Uhh guys, who are those people heading towards us?" The older Shaman inquires, uneasiness lacing her voice.

At the question all three teenagers whip their head in the location of the nearing visitors, each preparing for the worst.

"Fourth primogenitor!" A voice bellows.

Puzzled Kojou tilts his head at the figure in front of him, who strikingly resembled some sort of knight, takes out an enclosed letter before presenting it to him.

"You are requested to come to Aldegyr Kingdom by Miss La Folia."

Upon hearing those words Himeragi's heart drops at a dreadful thought, despair and discontent filling her chest painfully.

No, no. Why?

 _So there you have it. I apologize for the chapter being so short, but I promise it'll get longer! Any who Neko Trouble should be updated by this evening hehe and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue reading._


End file.
